Un Encuentro
by Ledy27
Summary: Cody esta en una de las tantas fiestas de Geoff. Pero hay algo que lo pone nervioso y no le permite disfrutar con claridad la fiesta. Gwen.
1. Capitulo 1: The Beginning

~Era una noche de sábado. Bridgette regresaba a la ciudad luego de haber participado para una demostración en la isla Wawanakwa, Geoff hace una fiesta para celebrar su regreso.

"¡Oh si! Que bien que ya regresaste, Nena. ¡Te extrañe!" Dijo el rubio fiestero, antes de besar a su novia.

"Bueno, tampoco es para tanto." Dijo Bridgette riendo.

Todos empiezan a hablar unos con otros con la música bastante alta.

Cody estaba en su asiento hablando con Justin. El se sentía incómodo ya que veía a Trent intentando seducir a Gwen... De nuevo.

Cody estaba enamorado de Gwen desde la primera temporada. Verla era un completo placer. Quería hablar con ella, pero el hecho de que el fuese muy tímido se lo impedía. Aunque su corazón sintiera lo contrario, prefería quedarse hablando con Justin. Hasta que...

"Oye, voy a ir a hablar con Courtney sobre... Algo." Le dijo Justin a Cody nervioso. "Te veo luego".

A Cody no le parecía bien esto. Pero antes de poder pedirle a Justin que se quedará, el ya estaba en camino para hablar con Courtney. No quería girar, ya que la chica de la que el gustaba estaba ahí... O eso pensó.

"Hey. Tenía tiempo sin verte. ¿Como éstas?" Escucho Cody, le era una voz muy familiar.

Era Gwen. Sin haberlo pedido, ella estaba ahi. Su mente no respondía. Su pulso estaba en el límite. Si no fuera por su concentración, se desmayaba ahí mismo.

"Oh, eh... Hola, jeje..." Dijo Cody con una voz timida y nerviosa. "Yo estoy bien, ¿y tu?"

"Bien, en lo que cabe. Trent quiere conquistarme de nuevo. Lo está haciendo muy mal." Dijo Gwen riéndose.

"Bueno. Todos aquí tienen una persona importante para ellos". Dijo Cody, también entre risas.

"Ah, ¿Y quien es esa persona para ti?" Dijo Gwen con tono burlesco. "¿Sierra?" Dijo Ella mientras la señalaba, Sierra estaba en Twitter publicando lo mismo de siempre.

Con sólo escuchar ese nombre, sintió un escalofrío.

"¡No!" Dijo el castaño mientras hacía gestos de negación con las manos.

"Claro que si. No lo intentes negar." Dijo Gwen riéndose.

"Te dije, que, ¡NO!" Al decir esto, todos en el lugar giraron a verlo confundidos.

"Wow. Relájate. Lo decía bromeando." Dijo Ella mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"Ya se, pero es que eso me estresa bastante." Dijo el, mientras se relajaba. "En fin, ¿Que has hecho últimamente?"

"No mucho. Ver películas. Ir a la universidad. Tu sabes, lo normal". Dijo Gwen mientras sonreía.

"Si... Yo tampoco he hecho muchas cosas interesantes."

Gwen parecía estar cómoda con Cody, cosa que lo sorprendió a el. Ya que pensó que ella lo veía como un friki raro.

"Oye, ¿conoces Bloodbath?" Pregunto Gwen, luego de estar hablando con Cody durante un rato.

"Si, escuche que sacaron una secuela." Dijo Cody mientras recordaba en lo terrorífica que fue verla.

"Yo la tengo en mi casa. ¿Quieres salir de aquí y verla?" Pregunto Gwen "Podemos pasar comprando Palomitas de maíz por el supermercado."

"Si, claro." Le dijo Cody a Gwen "De todas formas parece que este lugar se va a poner salvaje o algo así" Le dijo Cody entre risas.

Cody y Gwen estaban saliendo de la casa de Geoff mientras Trent le manda un mensaje a Cody que decía lo siguiente.

 _ **"No intentes nada raro. ¿Oiste?"**_

Cody, sin prestarle mucha importancia, borra el mensaje y se van al supermercado más cercano en el auto de Gwen.

"Tenía tiempo sin venir a esta zona" Dijo Gwen con nostalgia.

"Si te soy sincero, nunca he venido aquí. Je..." Dijo Cody avergonzado.

"Bueno, ya llegamos." Le dijo Gwen a Cody mientras señalaba el lugar.

Luego de una media hora, llegaron al apartamento de Gwen. Estaba bien decorado y todo estaba ordenado.

"Este lugar si se ve comodo" Dijo Cody mientras ponía las compras en una mesa.

"Bueno, ve poniendo la película mientras yo me baño".

"¡Ok!" Le dijo el mientras ponia la película en el DVD.

Cody vio un reproductor de CD's. Al lado del reproductor habían varios discos. Entre ellos, había uno de Linkin Park, una de las bandas de su infancia.

Cody procedió a poner el disco, más específicamente, Hybrid Theory. Estuvo un buen rato escuchando música hasta que llegó Gwen.

"Vaya, ¿te gusta esa música? Pensaría que tu escucharás de todo menos de eso" Dijo Gwen sonriendo.

"Bueno, en parte es verdad. Solo me gusta Linkin Park de ese género."

"Ok" Dijo Gwen antes de agarrar el control del DVD. "Bueno, ¡veamos esto!"

 **Estuvieron durante cuarenta minutos viendo un festibus de sangre en la pantalla.**

"Si te soy sincero, no me parece tan buena como la primera." Le dijo Cody a Gwen con cara de aburrimiento.

"Si, estoy de acuerdo". Dijo Ella mientras cambiaba el reproductor de CD's por la televisión de cable.

"Oh, mira, están pasando una nueva temporada de Drama Total... ¿Isla Pahkitew? Wow, Chris se está quedando sin ideas." Dijo Gwen mientras ambos se reian.

Ambos estaban con sueño. Hubo silencio durante un rato hasta que Gwen rompió el silencio.

"Oye, que ya es hora de ir a dormir" Le recordó Gwen a Cody.

"Si... Bueno, ya me voy." Dijo Cody. Y justo antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta...

"Si quieres, puedes quedarte. Tengo entendido que vives al otro lado de la ciudad, y son las 2 de la mañana." Dijo Gwen con una sonrisa.

"Bueno... Eh... Entonces..." El estaba nervioso. "esta bien, me quedaré. Pero, ¿tu no tenías una sola habitación?"

"Claro. Dormirás en mi cuarto." Dijo Gwen con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, ve preparando la almohada y la sabana para dormir en el piso" Dijo Cody con una risa nerviosa

"¿Que dices? Vas a dormir en mi cama".

Los pensamientos de Cody eran muchos. No sabía que decir.

"¡Hey! No te hagas esas ideas." Dijo Gwen un poco enfadada mientras reía.

"Vale, vale" Dijo Cody riendo.

 **Eso era. A Cody le gustaba la idea de hablar con ella. Pero nunca pensó en dormir con ella de verdad.**

El tenia su idea muy clara.

 **Iba a conquistar a Gwen De una vez por todas.**

 **N/A**

 **1.-) Los sucesos de este Fic son entre La cuarta y la quinta temporada. Espero les haya gustado °^°**

 **2.-) Es mi primer Fan-Fic de un ship. No se burlen T^T. Díganme que opinan de el en los comentarios y si debería de seguirlo.**


	2. Capitulo 2: La cita

p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"Cody estaba sin palabras. La persona que el amo durante tanto tiempo lo había invitado a su casa. Y más, ¡A dormir!/p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"'Esto seguro es un sueño. No puede ser verdad' Pensó Cody con una sonrisa en la cara./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"Cody se acercaba a la habitación de Gwen, nunca había estado en una situación como ésta. El no había estado tan nervioso desde la vez en que lo dejaron a solas en una habitación con Sierra en un juego de fiestas en la casa de Geoff./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"Lentamente, abrió la puerta y vio a Gwen./p  
p class="center bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"POV de Cody./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"Allí estaba ella. En su casual pijama negro. Acostada en su cama. A muchos les sonará como una estupidez, pero a mi me parecía otra cosa. Era como ver a un ángel./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"'¿Pero que estoy diciendo?' Pensé./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"Ahora si, se lo voy a decir./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;""Gwen, esto..." Es ahora o nunca./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"POV General./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;""Ya se que tu lo sabes, pero quería decírtelo de verdad esta vez. Yo te amo. Siempre lo he hecho. Me gustaría que fuéramos algo más que amigos. ¿Que dices?" Pregunto Cody a la Gótica./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"Cody estaba más nervioso que nunca, no sabía que diría ella./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;""¿Huh? ¿Dijiste algo?" Pregunto Gwen, levantándose de su sueño, sacándose uno de los dos audífonos de su oído./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;""¡No, no, no! Nada. Jeje..." Le respondió con una risita tonta./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;""Ok, entonces... ¿Vienes o te quedarás ahí viéndome?" Pregunto Gwen con una sonrisa./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;""Vale, vale. Ya voy." Le dijo Cody nervioso y con una risita./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"POV de Gwen./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"El esta muy nervioso. Obviamente le escuché, a mi me agrada bastante Cody. Solo que no se, tengo mis dudas./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;""Te gustaría que pusiera música?" Claro. A mi me gustaría poner música. Pero no estoy sola./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;""Claro" me dijo Cody./p  
p class="center bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"POV General./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"A continuación, Gwen fue a ver sus discos a ver que podía poner. Decidió reproducir el Disco 'A thousand suns' Ya que sabía que a Cody le gusta Linkin Park./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;""Este álbum es bastante bueno. No se porque lo odian tanto." Dijo Cody mientras 'The Messenger' se reproducía en el reproductor./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;""Si..." Dijo Gwen mientras veía la portada del disco. "Bueno, voy a dormir."/p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;""Vale. Yo también". Le respondió el./p  
p class="center bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"POV de Cody./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"Ya habían pasado unos 15 minutos desde que Gwen se había dormido./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"'Querría saber que piensa de mi' Se pregunto Cody decepcionado a si mismo. 'Bueno. Tengo bastante sueño. Dormiré.'/p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"Cody se estaba durmiendo hasta que sintió como algo se montaba encima de su pierna./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"'¿Pero que...'/p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"Gwen tenía su pierna encima de mi. Normalmente estaría desmayandome. Pero más bien me sentía apretado e incómodo. Intente levantar su pierna para que se quitara de la mía. El resultado había sido completamente diferente./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"Gwen estaba manteniendo su pierna ahi, intentando abrazarlo./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"El se dejó. En el fondo, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"Cody sabía que Gwen estaba dormida./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"Cerro sus ojos, y luego de unos segundos de silencio en su mente, sintió algo en sus labios./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"Gwen estaba besando a Cody, el había estado soñando con ese momento. Pasaron algunos momentos hasta que por mala suerte, Gwen... Se despertó./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;""¿¡Pero que..." Gwen pregunto confundida. "¿Que haces?"/p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"'Eh... Yo... Esto..." Cody no sabia que decir./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;""Cody, yo..." Gwen empezó./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;""No, lo siento, ya me iré." Dijo Cody levantándose de la cama para irse a la estación de buses más cercana a esperar un taxi./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"Cody ya estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta hasta que Gwen agarra su mano./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;""Gwen, ¿Que ha-..." Su frase no pudo ser terminada por un inesperado beso./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;""Cody, yo también quisiera que fuéramos algo más que amigos." Le dijo Gwen a Cody, nerviosa./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"Cody estaba sin palabras. No sabía que decir./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;""¿S-segura? ¿Esto es una broma?" Pregunto Cody con cara de consternación./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;""No, tonto" Le respondió Gwen con una risa de por medio./p  
p class="center bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"POV De Cody/p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"¿Esto de verdad esta pasando?/p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;""Bueno, supongo que tenemos que volver a la cama". Dijo Gwen sonriendo./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;""C-Claro." Cody respondió. Aún nervioso./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación de Gwen, agarrados de manos, y sonriendo. Todo iba bien hasta que el teléfono de Cody empieza a sonar. Era Trent. Lo único que Cody pudo decir fue 'Ho-...' y antes de que pudiera terminar de decir su oración, Trent le dijo unas palabras que le dejaron confundido y con mucho que pensar./p  
p class="center bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;""Tu, yo. A las 8:00 de la Mañana. En el café de DJ."/p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"Y antes de que Cody pudiera responder algo, Trent colgó./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"Cody, por algún motivo sabía que aquel encuentro.../p  
p class="center bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, ' D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', ' E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: left;"No iba a terminar bien./p 


	3. Capitulo 3: La Tensión

p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Gwen y Cody estaban en la cama, ya eran una pareja y los dos estaban contentos con]ello. Gwen ya estaba dormida, pero Cody todavía seguía despierto./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"El estaba muy contento. Por fin tenía una pareja. ¡Y era Gwen! ¿Que más podría pedir? Solo tenía una cosa que lo tenía confundido en ese momento./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""¿Que querrá Trent?" Pensó./p  
p class="center bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"POV De Cody/p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Me había ido de la fiesta de Geoff como si nada con Gwen, y Trent se puso bastante celoso. Llegando al punto de amenazarme. Yo se que Trent aún ama a Gwen y el hecho de que ahora seamos pareja creo que no lo pondrá muy contento./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Eran las 7:40 de la mañana. Trent me había pedido reunirme con el en el café de DJ. ¿Para que querrá que vaya? Ciertamente el no puede saber que Gwen y yo somos una pareja./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"POV General/p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Cody vio a un lado, y observó a Gwen, en su mente ella parecía como la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Aún así, no quiso llegar tarde y se puso su ropa común para ir al café de DJ para encontrarse con Trent./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""¡Cody!" Gritó Gwen con flojera al despertar y ver a Cody tocando la manilla de la puerta para irse. "¿A donde vas?"/p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Oh, hola." Le respondió el castaño. "Estaba llendo al café de DJ, me tengo que encontrar con alguien allí."/p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Oh, esta bien." Dijo Ella mientras sonreía "¿Sera un problema que vaya contigo?"/p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Eh... No creo que sea una buena idea." Le respondió Cody con una risita tonta./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""¿Por?" Le preguntó la Gótica "¿Con quien te vas a encontrar?"/p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Bueno..." Empezó Cody "Me voy a encontrar con Trent."/p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Ah, entiendo" Río Gwen "Nos vemos luego"./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Cody salió de la habitación con una sonrisa./p  
p class="center bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[1]/p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Cody subió a un taxi para dirigirse a su lugar de encuentro. Todo andaba bien hasta que noto cierta cosa.../p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""¿Tyler?" Pregunto sorprendido el castaño "¿Trabajas de taxista?" Dijo entre risas./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Si, viejo." Le respondió desilusionado Tyler "Era esto o trabajar en el staff de Chris"./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Wow, ya veo porque." Dijo Cody entre risas./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Bueno, ¿a donde te diriges?" pregunto Tyler./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""A Fast Diner, ya sabes, el de DJ..." Le explico Cody./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Si, si, ya se cual es." Le respondió Tyler un poco enfadado. "Tampoco soy tan tonto. Y... ¿Que vas a hacer allá?" Le preguntó el deportista mientras empezaba a manejar./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Me voy a encontrar con Trent. Si te soy sincero, no se a que." Le explico Cody. "Y... ¿como te va todo? No nos vemos desde hace como... 4 meses."/p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Pues no muy bien, viejo." Le dijo Tyler a Cody triste. "El equipo donde estaba fue desmantelado por que tuvimos una racha de derrotas por casi un año. Y aparte, rompí con Lindsay." [2]/p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Oh... Lo siento." Le dijo Cody sorprendido./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Nah, esta bien. Tengo un buen trabajo y una buena casa. Todo bien." Le dijo Tyler felizmente./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Si tu lo dices." Le respondió Cody riendo./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Bueno, ya llegamos."/p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Vale. Gracias, viejo". Le dijo Cody mientras le pagaba./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Si, no hay problema. ¡Nos vemos luego!". Le respondió Tyler./p  
p class="center bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Ya Tyler se había ido. Estaba en frente de la puerta del cafe. De este punto en adelante, Cody estaba solo contra Trent. No sabia que querría, para que lo llamaba, por que quería que se encontrarán. Tal vez él estaba siendo muy paranoico y Trent sólo quería verlo por que se iba de la ciudad o algo así. Aún así, Cody estaba muy nervioso. Debía entrar, ¿o no?/p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Al final. Cody tomo una decisión./p  
p class="center bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"POV De Cody/p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""¿Sabes que? A la mierda. Me voy." [3] "No quiero lidiar con malos rollos."/p  
p class="center bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"POV General/p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Justo antes de irse a la estación de buses, Cody escucha una voz demasiado familiar./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""¿A donde crees que vas?" Le dijo aquella voz. Cody no sabía cómo reaccionar. Era Trent, pero nunca había visto a Trent con tal cara o aquella faceta./p  
p class="center bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"El nunca había visto a Trent con tal cara de odio./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Eh, al café. A reunirme contigo" Cody mintió./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Hm... Vale. Pasa." Trent le dijo./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Cody estaba bastante nervioso. No sabía que le vendría a preguntar Trent./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Ya dentro del café, Trent empieza a hablar./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Y ¿Que tal? Teníamos tiempo sin reunirnos." Trent le preguntó con una sonrisa./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Bien, en lo que cabe." Cody respondió asombrado por lo bien que estaba yendo la conversación. "¿Y tu?"/p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Bastante bien. Trabajo en algo que me gusta, así que si. Todo bien." Le respondió Trent./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Vale... Entonces... ¿Hay algo específico que querrías decirme?" Cody pregunto./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Bueno... Si." Admitió Trent. "El otro día, en la fiesta de Geoff, Tu te fuiste con Gwen. Querría saber si ustedes ahora tienen algo." Al decir esto último se le noto el dolor que le costó comentarlo./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Bueno... Yo no quiero mentirte. Si, ahora mismo estamos saliendo." Admitió Cody. Estaba tan nervioso como cuando Gwen lo beso la noche pasada./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Oh, felicidades, viejo" Le dijo Trent con una sonrisa. "Yo la quería conquistar de nuevo. Pero si ella quiere estar contigo, esta bien. En realidad, hasta hace 5 minutos estaba enfadado contigo, pero me acordé de lo que dijiste en la primera temporada y quise seguir lo mismo." Le dijo Trent felizmente "Si ella está feliz, yo estoy feliz."/p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Wow, yo pensaba que me querías matar o algo así." Dijo Cody./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""No te preocupes." Dijo Trent./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Estuvieron hablando durante unas horas hasta que suena el teléfono de Trent./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Aja... Esta bien. Ya voy para allá. Oye, me tengo que ir." Le dijo Trent a Cody./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Vale. Nos vemos luego. Yo pago." Le dijo Cody./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""Gracias. Hasta pronto." Le dijo Trent a Cody mientras salía por la puerta./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Cody estaba más feliz que nunca. Tenía una bella novia, un buen trabajo y una buena vida social. Al llegar a su casa su teléfono empezó a vibrar./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Era el padre de Cody que dijo entre sollozos:/p  
p class="center bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""C-cody... T-t-tu madre. Esta en el hospital. Tuvo un accidente de auto. Esta en un estado crítico."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong~•°~•°~•°~•°•~°•~°•~•°~•°~/strong/em/span/span/p  
p class="center bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[1]/p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Perdón por tardar tanto, es que desde este punto me quedé bloqueado, aparte, eran las 11 de la noche de un Domingo, así que ya entienden./p  
p class="center bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[2]/p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Vamos a ver cuantos entienden esta referencia. Y también perdón a los fans del Lindler./p  
p class="center bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"[3]/p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Esta será la única palabrota que verán en este Fic. No se porque, pero siento que es necesario./p  
p class="center bolder" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; font-size: 19.2px; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Notas extra./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Díganme si me pase de dramático con el final, o si quedó bien :'c/p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1em; text-align: center; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Esto puede que se vea como un capítulo de relleno, pero va a ser importante para la historia. Por que si, esto va ir poco a poco ya que me gusta desarrollar a los personajes y darles protagonismo a todos. Y haciendo una suposición, esta historia durara alrededor de 25 a 30 capítulos./p 


End file.
